


To my one and only Doc

by Karina



Series: Marty and Doc Drabble [1]
Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: A drabble from Marty's point of view. Sequel to 'An Ode To Everlasting Love'





	To my one and only Doc

My parents and my teachers warned me about you  
Told me that you were dangerous and insane  
Nothing could be further from the truth 

The moment I stepped into that lab  
I was filled with wonder  
At the ingenious inventions  
And at the genius behind it 

So much trust and friendship  
So much loyalty and companionship  
So much affection  
No one ever paid attention to me like him

Before I knew it  
I felt a pull that was stronger than I’ve ever experienced  
No matter where or when we are  
Our love has survived  
Not many couples are like that


End file.
